Age Gap
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: No one had to dictate how to be in love, even if he's dating someone younger. Simon X Athena. One Shot.


**Prompt:** Age differences

 **Author's Note:** A lot of people turn down the _Simon X Athena_ ship mainly because of their age gap. I would, too, if it isn't for the most innocent couple in Outbreak, _George X Cindy_ , who thrones the borderline-canon status because of their **Pair Ending**.

* * *

Athena had no fear announcing the truth about her relationship with Simon. Recently, the man asked him on a friendly date, only to be turned as understanding the growing fondness towards her over the years of no contact, the days of being reunited, and the times they actually spend time together. Normally, a supposed normal woman would turn down his feelings and reject having a romantic terms, but she wasn't normal to begin with. Athena wholeheartedly welcomed his newfound feelings as she confessed the undying feelings she had the day she decided to save him. Everything went smoothly between them afterwards...

Well, there was one thing that Simon couldn't shook away. Something that will make people turn heads because it was not in their comfort-zone, or just too narrow-minded. They had a big age difference, ten years to be exact. He was twenty nine, Athena was still nineteen. Majority of the people weren't fans of older/younger relationships, and they see it as evil and morally wrong. He didn't want to see his beloved in a bad light, media spreading rumors about their relationship, and to her specifically. She was far off better with someone else, as much as he wanted her all by himself.

Athena wasn't the type to cut the relationship off because of something trivial. No, she didn't give a single damn about being looked down by others. Who cared if she's with someone older, she would say, they're not us. They had no rights on badmouthing their bond just because it's not proper for their own eyes. She proved her point by snuggling closer to his chest, and poking her tongue out if he dare protest. He responded by carrying her off the ground and dashing to the bedroom, where their childish nature and mature minds flow out without any borders.

Few weeks after establishing their unbreakable love, it was time for them to confess the truth. Simon, of course, wasn't up for it. Not because it would affect his pride or his standings in court, it wasn't because of himself. Simon was mainly worried about her well-being. What if the people she cared the most started leaving her because of him? He didn't want that to happen. He was perfectly fine being in a secret relationship, where no one could poke in their business. Huh, he remembered someone saying the exact same thing, but it went abrupt because of his lover's demise. That's right. It was Athena's boss, Phoenix Wright. He told his tale when Pearl left. The reason was to keep her fantasy intact.

Simon told her about his doubts. Athena reassured him that everything would be fine. She had faith in them, the people she considered her friends. Phoenix Wright, her boss, the one who took her under his wing and helped him become the very attorney she was now. Apollo Justice, her senior and one of the closest friend she ever had. Reconciling their disputations, they became inseparable, almost like siblings. They share each others secrets and woes, and none judge their weaknesses and decisions. Trucy Wright, Phoenix's daughter. An aspiring magician who was so innocent and friendly, he softened up because of her likable charm.

Simon finally gave in. Even if some people would look down upon them, it wouldn't hurt them anyway. They didn't have the privilege like the ones he mentioned. He needed to worry less and enjoy more, coming from the certain ginger-head whose favorite drink matches her hair dye. The woman who used to be aloof and anti-social, only talking with him and her childhood friend, Juniper Woods, now grew to be the optimistic female who peppered her speech with foreign languages and living a healthy lifestyle. Some men they didn't know laid their eyes on her physique, but he made sure none could last in a second with his deadly glare of doom. Definitely effective when he needed to clear the pathway.

Simon was close to her side, he never dared to leave her even for a second. No, there was no point in trying to be far when nothing calls for him to separate her from his side. She was that important to his life, and them being in a romantic relationship was only a bonus, a treasure he would surely cherish as long as he lived. There was really no reason to try to avoid her at all cost, well, mostly before they established a relationship. If he felt awkward being with her, he would stay away at all cost. Now, he didn't have to. All he had to do was admit what was wrong and talk about it.

The duo went inside the Wright Anything Agency. He was anticipating, excited, he felt like a heavy burden on his shoulders would go away. Of course, he knew Athena would sense this, and he was glad she could. Simon felt her hand squeezed, he gazed down to see her smiling, no, grinning because it was time to reveal the whole truth. They could see them sitting on the couch, watching television. They waved their hand as a greeting, and they spoke theirs.

Athena cleared her throat and approached them. She had something to confess to them, her voice loud and clear. He decided to stay where he was, he was pretty comfortable on the view he was seeing. She started her speech, earning various reactions from her audiences. None of them were cries of negativity, which was for the best. Trucy was definitely in awe, being the youngest, showed her girly opinions toward them. Apollo was grinning, glad to see her happier than before. He stole a glance at him, and he gave him a friendly smirk. He didn't recoil at his sight like before, he was definitely comfortable now. Phoenix was offering his best wishes like a father giving blessings to his daughter.

Everything went well. Simon was grateful. They spent time with them on a fancy restaurant, Simon's offer. They talked more like a family, happily exchanging laughter and tale. Next in line was Juniper and her friends, but that would be for another day. He wanted to talk more to them, know more about them, and have them in their circles. They deemed themselves to be a great help, so why not keep close contact? They supported their relationship without problem, and disregarded the big age differences. That was just how love works, no one had to dictate how to be in love. That became the cardinal rule for them, etched inside their mind.


End file.
